


Shadow of Light

by cydisyaoitrash



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: BL, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Horror, It doesn't actually have gay sex, M/M, No i wont, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, She would be heavily disappointed in me, Supernatural - Freeform, The hamilburr Trashbin, Top Dean, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Yaoi, before you read my story, but hey you never know, go, go leave some kudos on her story, i might write some smut, my best friend is reading this, no, now, read mine first, thats her story, then read hers, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydisyaoitrash/pseuds/cydisyaoitrash
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki see's something after practice he doesn't think he will ever forget. He is stuck with the fear and the odd discomfort the thing left with him, but our boys are here to save the day.  Aka our lovely skaters find out that all their childhood fears are real, so are gay angels and really messed up monster hunter brother dudes.  Oh, yeah, and Yurio hates old Scottish demons.  [SUPERNATURAL-YURI!!!ON ICE CROSSOVER]





	1. Chapter 1

  Yuuri's skating had just been...off.  Nothing was working out right, his jumps were sloppy, his movements felt stiff.  Maybe it was just a bad day.  Victor had ended practice a few hours ago, he left with a slightly disappointed look on his handsome face.  The other skaters at the rink, Yurio, Chris, And JJ, all watched with slightly satisfied faces.  
      This competition was in Atlanta Georgia, in only a few days Yuuri would be skating his hardest, to get a bit closer to the Finales, and he was a total mess.  
      "We'll try again tomorrow Yuuri, maybe you're just...tired." Victor had said lowly as he took his skates off.  
      "Well...I'm going to stay here a bit.  Just to get through my free skate routine once decently." Yuuri sighed, he was ashamed of himself.  What was wrong with him?  It was as if his body had given up right in the middle of the season.  
     Victor had given a nod before heading off.  Now, Yuri was untying his skates.  He had gone through his free skate program a few 'decent times' but it never felt enough.  It was dark outside now.  Even the rink was dim with the absence of the outside light seeping through the windows.  
       Yuuri pushed his sore feet into the cold ground of the locker room, wincing at the pain the pressure caused.  He reached down toward his skates to pick them up but he froze mid-air.  A music box.  A music box echoed from the ice rink.  
     Discomfort filled Yuuri's stomach as he slowly lifted his head.  The rink was open 24 hours for the skaters.  They were each given a card to unlock the doors to the rink, and practice when they felt they must.  He knew Yurio, he wouldn't be out this late, it was probably midnight.  JJ and Chris were to interested in beauty sleep.  The other skaters didn't come to the rink very often.  Security officers weren't needed because skaters could use their cards to unlock the doors for 30 seconds before they locked again, and there was nothing really worth stealing here.  So no one should be in the rink.  
     Yuuri stood,  he limped out of the locker room and peeked out at the rink, it was dark, except for the huge light the flickered in the middle of the rink.  Yuuri shied back into the locker room where he put his skates back on.  He tied them loosely, his fingers trembling at the sound of the soft melody ringing from outside.   
    Yuuri slowly wobbled toward the ice.  Once his foot was on he gracefully pushed himself off.  He glided across the ice, centering his weight on the blades of his skates.  The melody was close now.  Very close.  Yuuri really had no idea where it was coming from.  It sounded like it was coming from the middle of the rink.  
     Yuuri scanned the rink, it was hard to see with flickering, dim light above.  Yuuri froze.  Toward the end of the rink, was a little box.  Yuuri had been here for hours and he was positive he hadn't seen anything on the ice.  
      "What the..." Yuuri trailed off aloud.  He skated toward the box, curiosity filling every bone in his body.  However, fear still lingered in the back of his mind at the disturbing twinkles coming From the box.  As he got closer to it the song grew louder.   
     Yuuri lifted it from its spot on the cold ice.  Yuuri curiously looked inside the opened box.  Confusion flooded him, he didn't know if he should be freaked out or laugh.  Inside the box were two figurines, two figurines who looked a lot like Yuuri and Victor.  
      In the box they were both in costumes.  Victor wore a handsome low cut shirt under a light blue waist coat that flowed out lightly at his hips, the waist coat was glittery and beautiful.  Yuuri's figurine was being lifted by Victor, Yuuri's legs pointed out and you could clearly see the smiles on both of their faces despite being a bit messy since, whoever made this had to paint on such a small surface.  Yuuri's outfit was black red and yellow,  his undershirt was a fiery red he wore a vest over it, it was black but faded off into a yellow as it spiked out at his hips.  
      They were on a platform that spun in the box along with the music.  Yuuri let out a breathy laugh before looking up at the darkness outside of the ice rink.  
     "Victor?!" Yuuri called out into the shadows.  It had to be Victor, he had to have made this stupid...adorable music box.  Yuuri turned in circles not hearing an answer.  The music box began to shake in his hands as the music began to slow down.  
     Fear filled Yuuri as he studied the figurines once more, now there faces were scribbled out, their happy smiles now a memory.  Something began to seep out between the spinning platform and the actual music box.  Yuuri squinted at the black thick liquid, realization dawned on him and he dropped the box with a scream.   
    He furiously rubbed his hands on his sweat pants as he stared at the box in horror.  The music got slower and slower and the box shook more and more, like it was struggling to continue playing.  The blood Yuuri had figured out, was now overflowing, it was pooling in a puddle outside of the music box.  Victor and Yuuri's figurines were now covered in it.   
   Yuuri skated back in horror and stumbled as he quickly skated off the ice he once again wobbled back to he locker room as quickly as he could and slammed the door.  He locked it and slid to the ground with his back against the door.  Tears were now freely flowing, Yuuri's body shook with fear.  He quickly yanked off his skates and grabbed his sneakers.  He pulled them on and gave a shaky sigh.   
    Yuuri unlocked the door and creeped out of the locker room.  The music had ended now.  Yuuri was too scared to look at the ice.  He wouldn't look at the ice.  Yuuri kept his head down and quickly walked around the rink.  He froze.  
     It sounded like skates, skates on the ice.  Yuuri slowly lifted his eyes, his heart dropped.  In the middle of the rink was a huge creature, Yuuri could tell it was tall.  It was about as tall as him... while it was crouching.  It was crouching down, it's bones jutting out of its black skin.  Horns stuck out from the top of its head and it's face was a mix between a human and... what Yuuri could only describe as a goat, or ram.  It had long claws on each hand, one of its hands was scratching the ice, making circles and patterns.  The other was cranking the bloody box again.  
     It seemed as if it finally realized Yuuri paralyzed in fear outside the rink.  It's eyes took up almost half of its face they were wide and even from far away Yuuri could see the veins in them, it had small beady pupils dotted in them.  Yuuri stumbled back as the thing stared at him.  It released its sharp claw from the music box, and its soft melody once again broke the silence.  
    The thing smiled.  It's lips pulled back, stretching all the way across its face.  Large human like teeth were in the front but they quickly faded into razor sharp ones.  All types of liquids spilled from its lips to the ice.  It stood and Yuuri choked on his own breath.  It was huge.  Probably 12 ft tall, taller than Yuuri had expected.  In a split second it was on all floors, its bones sticking out of its back.  It was scrambling on the slippery ice toward Yuuri.  
    Yuuri let out a scream as he sprinted toward the exit.  He could hear its sharp claws scraping across the ice.  Yuuri bursted through the door that led to the main lobby part of the Ice rink.  He ran to the door that led out of the building and swung it open.   
    Yuuri slammed into a larger body and he let out a cry.  Without looking up Yuuri knew.  
     'It's got me... It's got me.  Victor...help me.' Yuuri's mind raced as he screamed.  He scrambled back, his back hit a wall, but he continued to push himself back.  
     "Yuuri!  Yuuri!  What's wrong?!" Yuuri heard from in front of him.  He shakily lifted his head and met concerned turquoise eyes.  
     "Victor?" Yuuri asked, his voice trembled in fear.  
     "Yuuri, what wrong?  Why were you screaming." Victor asked as he helped Yuuri to his feet.  Yuuri turned to the building, he looked inside, nothing seemed wrong, but he knew what was inside the rink.  He knew what he saw.  
      "Victor...Victor we have to go.  We...we have to run there's.. I don't."  Yuuri sobbed, his chest heaved with quick panicked breaths.  
     "Yuuri!" Victor yelled, Yuuri jumped at the serious tone in his loud voice.  "What's wrong?  What happened?"  
      Yuuri took a deep breath as Victor gripped his shoulders tightly, "There... there was a music b-box.  We w-were in it... and blood...bloods in the music box.  There was a monster Victor!  O-on the...the ice... I saw it... 's chasing me."Yuuri rambled quickly trying to tug Victor out of the doorway.  
      "What?  Blood?" Victor asked looking back into the building.  He gently pulled away from Yuuri and entered.   
    "No..." Yuuri mumbled, "No Victor!" He was now screaming but Victor had already opened the door to the rink and was now marching inside.  Yuuri hesitantly followed him crying and begging for him to come back.  They were both walking around the ice rink now, Victor ignoring Yuuri's screams.  
    The monster was no longer there, but it could have been anywhere.  Victor stopped walking and turned toward Yuuri.  
     "Where's the blood Yuuri?  Did you hit your head?  Did you hurt yourself?" Victor asked, his turquoise eyes filled with worry.  
     "No!  No!  I... there wa- was a m-music box."  Yuuri cried, pointing toward the middle of the rink with a shaky finger.  Victor stared at him in confusion as he turned toward the ice.  Victors eyes widened at the box lying in the middle of the rink.  
    "Well...how did that get there?  It's just a music box Yuuri.  What's wrong with you?" Victor laughed slightly, patting Yuuri on the head.  Victor went to go sit on the benches outside the rink.  
       "Where are your skates Yuuri?  Can I see them?" Victor asked, Yuuri shook his head.  
       "Th-they're in the locker room.  Le-lets g-go Victor I don't want to be here!" Yuuri once again tried to pull Victor up.  
      "Yuuri!  It's okay!  What's gotten into you!  You can't just leave your skates here...come on let's get your skates."  Victor said, he stood and pulled Yuuri with him. Yuuri began to sob in fear once again, he found he could barely form a sentence.  Victor pulled him close.   
       "You must be tired Yuuri.  I think you're going a bit crazy." Victor said as they entered the locker room.  Again...nothing...no monster, no person just Yuuri's skates by the door.  Victor slipped them on.  
      "Man Yuuri!  Your feet are so small." Victor smiled, stroking Yuuri's back as he balanced on the blades.  
      "V-Victor wh-wha..." Yuuri trailed off as Victor began walking toward the rink.   
     "That box...it makes me curious, and I'm going to show you...it's nothing more than a box." Victor said as he glided across the ice toward the box.  
      "Victor please come back!"  Yuuri cried, he hugged himself as he looked around the dark rink.  Victor had now picked up the box, which was closed and began to skate back to Yuuri.  
    "Yuuri look!" Victor cheered as he walked past Yuuri to sit back on the bench, he placed the box next to him as he pulled Yuuri's skates off.  Yuuri slowly walked toward Victor.  Yuuri placed a shaky hand on Victors as he picked up the box.  
      "D-don't." Yuuri said, "The-there's blood in there."  
      Victor raised on eyebrow at Yuuri, "In here?"  
     Yuuri nodded as more tears gathered in his eyes, Victor wrapped an arm around his shaking body.  Victor began to open the box, and Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut.   
       "Uh...Yuuri.  Did you do this?" Victors confused voice echoed around the rink.  Yuuri opened his eyes, there was no blood, just him and Victor, twirling to the nostalgic melody of the music box.  
     Yuuri shook his head, "No...no...The...the thing did.  We have to go...we have to go now." Yuuri cried, Victor now allowed himself to be tugged by Yuuri.

"Maybe...Yurio did it!" Victor laughed, now walking next to Yuuri, who clutched his arm.  

      Victor continued to talk about who might have made a silly little music box for them, and Yuuri could have sworn he heard something sharp scratching against the ice, but he refused to turn around.  He just continued to clutch to Victor and shiver


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is finally recovering from the previous nights terror, but they find something at the rink that leaves both of them disturbed, and two agents who claim they can help.

Yuuri had followed Victor the whole time he was making their tea. They were quite cramped in the hotels small kitchen but Victor didn't mind.   
“Yuuri,” Victor began, Yuuri finally looked up, his eyes were still filled with fear, “This is starting to get serious. What happened?”   
Yuuri heaved a sigh as he shakily reached out for his cup of Tea and took a sip, “You wouldn't believe me…” Yuuri practically whispered.  
“I will believe anything you say if it makes you this upset! I haven't...seen you like this before. I don't think anyone has…” Victor said, he placed his finger under Yuuri's chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes, “I’m...worried Yuuri.”  
Yuuri seemed to contemplate for a bit before pulling away and looking to the ground, “I...I had finish practice. It was late...I w-was taking my skates off… th-then I heard music. Like a… well, like a music box.”  
Victor nodded, listening closely, picking up on every dip, crack, and shiver in Yuuri’s voice.   
“I got m-my skates and skated toward the sound, it was dark and it took a while for me to find it. But I did. When I saw what was inside...I th-thought you had just done something to...to inspire me or something. Because we were skating together and w-we seemed so happy.” Yuuri quickly scrubbed away tears, obviously having trouble to recall the memory. “I called out to you but you weren't there…” Yuuri’s voice cracked.  
Victor sighed, “I'm sorry Yuuri, I'm sorry I wasn't there.”  
Yuuri shook his head, “No. I-I chose to stay. Well, I was looking around and then...the thing started shaking...like something was broken inside of it...I turned back and...and…” Yuuri's body began to shake.  
“Yuuri?” Victor jumped up slightly.  
“Our faces...I turned back and our faces were...were all s-scribbled out. Like someone had taken a pencil and just…” Yuuri’s tears were falling and he desperately tried to wipe them away, “I was holding it the whole time. We were smiling and then we were…”  
Victor couldn't say anything. This isn't possible. He can't tell Yuuri that and upset him though. But...this just doesn't happen in real life, “Continue…” Victor said as he squeezed Yuuri's shoulders.  
“This stuff...it...it was b-blood I-I knew it. I started coming out. We we-were skating in...in b-blood Victor. I ran...I ran back to the Locker room and I put my shoes on and… and I went back out…” Yuuri trailed off, it seemed he didn't want to go any further.  
“Did anything else happen Yuuri?”  
Yuuri nodded, biting his lip, “I don't want to talk about that part…”  
Victor frowned, “Yuuri. Please. Please tell me…” Victor pleaded softly stroking Yuuri’s silky black hair.  
Yuuri once again, gave a shaky sigh, “I was walking. I didn't want to look out a-at the ice. I w-was too s-scared. I thought I heard skates. I thought It was you but when I looked up…” Yuuri muffled a soft sob, recalling the terror he felt in that moment. “There was...was th-this thing...I-In the middle of the ice. A monster...It was…. it was h-huge. It- it had these terrible claws. And-and it tried, to get me.”   
“Tried to get you?” Victor repeated.  
“It...it crawled. It was gonna c-come after me. When you...you went in I-I was so scared.” Yuuri sobbed.  
“Yuuri,” Victors smooth, calm voice seeped into Yuuri’s ears, “Are you feeling sick? Did you get hurt in the ice?”   
Yuuri snapped his head up to look at Victor. He pushed away from him, “No! You don't believe me? I told you, I told you you wouldn't believe me!” Yuuri cried, shaking his head.   
Victor sighed, “Yuuri, we went in there. Nobody was there. Maybe you were just tired?” Victor concluded with a shrug, Yuuri stared at him like he was crazy.  
“But it was there! The music box! What about the music box?! That's us Victor!” Yuuri said, he stood backing away from Victor.  
“Yuuri! It was probably one of the other skaters messing with you. Monsters...don't exist Yuuri. You have to calm down. We have a competition in a few days.” Victor said approaching Yuuri.  
Yuuri shook his head once again, “I know what I saw…no one could have pulled something like that off it was too big...too real. I...I don't think I can go back to that rink…”   
“Yuuri!” Victor explained, “You have too! We have to practice!”   
“No…” Yuuri said softly as he plopped down on the floor, “Please don't make me go back.” Victor was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He knew he needed time to think.  
“Yuuri...we should just...get some sleep okay? We’ll talk about practice tomorrow.” Victor sighed. He stood, pulling Yuuri up to his feet.   
Victor began to climb into his bed only a few feet away. Yuuri sighed, making his way to his own bed. His bed was next to the window, the fifth story of hotel had a beautiful view. Right now though, that's not what Yuuri needed.  
“Victor?” Yuuri said softly, walking over to Victor's bed shyly.   
“Yes Yuuri?” Victor asked from beneath the sheets.  
“Can I...can I uh...sleep with you tonight. I mean… in your bed? I just…don't want to be alone...I guess…” Yuuri asked looking down at the ground with a blush painted across his cheeks.  
Victor chuckled, he shot out from under the covers and pulled Yuuri into the sea of warmth. Yuuri gave a yelp, and Victor nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.  
“Yuuri...we sleep in the same room...but I guess you just want to be close to me, yes?” Victor asked, Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in the bed. “That's okay. I've been wanting to...sleep with you Yuuri…” Victor whispered the last part into Yuuri’s ear.  
“D-don't be weird. Goodnight Victor.” Yuuri mumbled, Victor just hummed and buried his face deeper into Yuuri's neck.  
It took hours for Yuuri to fall asleep, every now and then he would think he saw a tall figure, bending in the corner, barely able to fit in the room. He would blink rapidly, and there would be nothing, but Victors smooth, even breaths calmed Yuuri's nerves, and made him feel safe. Just before sunrise, Yuuri's eyes fell close.

 

“Yuuri… wakey wakey.” Victor shook Yuuri gently. Yuuri's eyes cracked open, Victors smiling face greeted him..  
“Victor please. Let me sleep, I didn't sleep long last night.” Yuuri mumbled, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.  
“Yuuri! Silly! I let you sleep, it's 12:30!” Victor whined pulling the covers off of the younger man, “And I got American KFC! Isn't that cool? It originated from a place that's only a few states away!”  
“You got KFC? You left?” Yuuri asked now sitting up.  
“Yeah…” Victor said, he sighed at Yuuri’s fearful expression, “You were asleep, I wouldn't have gone if you were awake.”  
Yuuri looked to his hands buried in the covers, “You know if I woke up I would probably have an anxiety attack, right?”  
Victor frowned, “You are still scared of what happened last night?”   
Yuuri nodded silently, “I know what I saw Victor.”  
“I know you do Yuuri. I know you don't want to go to the rink but-”  
“No Victor.” Yuuri interrupted harshly, “This is one thing I have to say no to. That thing was...Evil. I could feel it. I feel like it's still with me. I won't risk any of us getting hurt. I will not go. You will not go.”   
“Yuuri,” Victor began trying to gather his words, he was shocked at how firm Yuuri was about not skating, “‘That thing is not real…”   
Yuuri snapped his head up, “I’m not crazy! Yes it was! I was there you weren't!”   
Victor frowned at Yuuri’s outburst, “You’re not acting like yourself Yuuri.”  
Yuuri deflated, a sad look gracing his features, “I’m just scared…” He said helplessly, Victor shook his head.  
Victor thought for a bit before he pulled Yuuri up from the bed, “I am your coach. You will listen to me, understand? We are going to the rink.” Victor snapped, Yuuri stared at him, mortified. Tears began to pour from his eyes. He pulled away from Victor and let out a sob.  
Victors face quickly fell, “No Yuuri! I didn't… I thought you’d...don't cry Yuuri!” Victor rambled, he whipped his head back and forth, scanning the room for tissues.  
“I can’t…why would you make me do that?” He cried, turning away from Victor and runbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
“Yuuri, I’m sorry...I thought if I was stern with you...you would be more scared of me than the rink.” Victor sighed as he placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“You’re not scary.” Yuuri snapped, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. His back was still turned to Victor.  
“That's good.”  
“At all.”  
“Okay.” Victor laughed through his worry. Despite Yuuri acting so weird he’s still himself. He was trying to put Victor down, but not too hard because Yuuri didn't want to offend his idol. It was more like trying to...annoy him slightly. But it never did. It was like he was trying to get back at Victor for making him upset, but the boy was just too pure to really hurt his feelings.  
“But...we have to go to the rink Yuuri. We have to. All the other skaters will be there… we can end practice early and leave hours before it gets dark, okay?” Victor said, turning Yuuri around. Yuuri looked up at him through his glasses. He didn't answer.  
“Okay?” Victor repeated, making sure Yuuri looked him in the eye.  
Yuuri took a deep breath. “Alright.”

The rink was just down the street now, and Yuuri’s palms were sweating. He hadn't looked up from the ground, Victor rambled next to him about nothing in particular.   
“Eh? What happened?” Victor interrupted his own rant with the confused statement. Yuuri looked up slowly. Ambulances surrounded the rink, Yuuri couldn't help but reach out for Victors arm.  
“Yurio?” Victor mumbled as he stared at a group of police officers.  
“What? What about him?” Yuuri asked trying to see through the police.  
“Come on.” Victor said, Yuuri forced himself to move along with Victor. As he got closer, he could see blonde hair in the middle of the police men. Victor hurried up their pace, obviously curious. When they were right behind the policemen Yuuri could see Yurio’s sickened face.  
“Excuse me?” Victor said as he approached one of the cops, “ What happened? Is yuri okay?”  
The cop looked up, he gave a weak smile,” Hello, the boys fine. Physically. You his brother?” The Cop asked, a heavy southern accent laced through his deep voice.  
“I suppose you could call me that. What happened?” Victor asked again.  
“Well, The security guard. He came for a morning check I guess and… the boy found him dead, in the middle of the rink. Have...have you boys...seen an animal around here? Maybe a bear?” The man said, wiping a hand down his face.  
Victor shook his head the cop sighed once more, “Listen, they’re saying it was an animal because of the claw marks they found. I know it ain't. We all know it aint. Somebody...somebody shoved a music box up inside him. Inside was some...dolls of him and his little girl. Some of our guys went to his house, his wife was hysterical. The girl...she’s gone. Disappeared right after her father left to work. I'm telling you...don't go to that rink no more. Not until we find the psychopath that did this.”   
Yuuri stood still. Very still. He could feels his stomach churning and his throat tightening. But he couldn't move. Victor looked back at him, his own face fearful. And all the sudden Yuuri could move. His feet sprinted to the bush and he emptied his stomach. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. He knew what killed that man and it almost killed him. The thought of it ripping it claws into him...into Victor...was too much to bare. He felt Victors hand on his back as he heaved into the bushes.  
“Son you alright?!” The cop yelled as he approached them.  
“H-he’s alright.” Victor stuttered, “He’s very sensitive to violence...and pain. I think that was a bit too much for him.”  
“Aw. I'm sorry man. Just...stay safe, go home, take care of yourselves. You might want to take care of this kid too.” Yuuri glanced up as the cop gestured back to Yurio, “He’s pretty shaken up.”  
Victor helped Yuuri up and gave the cop a nod, “Thank you.” He said, the cop nodded back before walking off. Victor looked back at Yuuri, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
“D-d-did you hear him?” Yuuri asked Victor, his body still shaking from his ‘fit’ Victor just nodded his head. “A b-bear that's n-not a bear. I s-saw it-”  
“Yuuri…”  
“It c-could have killed me Victor-”  
“Yuuri st-”  
“It could have killed us Victor. It could have killed us. What if it's angry I saw it. The music box. There was a music box inside him. Victor how am I gonna practice. Victor it's real. I told you! I told y-” a hand hit his cheek hard, causing his face to whip to the side.  
“Yuuri stop!” Victor cried. Yuuri stayed silent, staring at the ground in shock. Victor sighed and brought his hand to Yuuri’s red cheek, “Yuuri...I-I'm sorry. You were panicking and…I shouldn't have hit you. I was just trying to get you to sna-”  
“Excuse me?” A voice came from behind Victor and Yuuri. Victor turned around and was immediately taken aback at the tall figure.  
“Watch out Sam, you're dealing with an angry Russian.” A smaller man from behind him whispered. The taller one, Sam glanced back at him with an unapproving look. His long brown hair flicked out slightly around his strong jaw.“What? All Russians are angry, you know...Argh! Arnold!” The smaller blonde mimicked  
Sam sighed, “Dean Arnold Schwarzenegger isn't Russian.”   
“What?” The man said, must have been Dean. He looked at the taller in confusion.  
“You know I can hear you very clearly, right?” Victor asked, even through his tough, positive, exterior, he couldn't help but be bugged by...Dean.  
Deans grin fell, he cleared his throat and sighed around in his pocket, Sam was holding an FBI badge out straightening up. Dean finally pulled his out.  
“Sorry...uh I love russia...Russians…especially the women…” Dean said awkwardly, Yuuri couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. Dean saw this and gave a breathy laugh, “Sorry ah...Agent Jackson this is my partner, agent Lantzy. We came to ask a few questions?”  
Victor nodded, “ You can ask but...we just got here, we don't know much.”   
“Well, we’re actually here to ask...you.” Sam said, gesturing toward Yuuri who was still rubbing his cheek behind Victor. “You seem like you know some things. We know you do.”   
Despite Sams tempting puppy eyes, Yuuri shrugged, “I don't know much…” He barely whispered.  
“Kid,” Dean said, “We heard you, you're going to have to tell us...unless you want to be taken in for questioning. We really don't want to do that, but people are in danger.”  
Victor looked back at Yuuri nervously, Yuuri took a breath in, “You won't believe me.” Yuuri said a bit louder this time.  
Dean gave a breathy laugh, “Dude you literally have no clue. Shoot, even if we don't, we’ll leave you alone won't we?”   
“We’re only trying to help.” Sam said.  
Nervously, Yuuri massaged his biceps as he stared up at the two men, he took a deep breath and began to tell the story. Victor stood by his side and rubbed his back when the words struggled to escape his lips. Sam and Dean just nodded though, sometimes glancing at each other. They’d ask questions, they acted like...like they believed him.   
Once the story was done Yuuri tried to brush off the fear that was building in his stomach. The two Agents turned away from them, talking to each other.   
“Wendigo?” Yuuri heard, everything else was just a slur of hushed voices and head shakes. He knew what a wendigo was. It was an old legend from Michigan, he heard about it when he was in Detroit. Why would they be talking about a Wendigo?  
The men came back, “Thank you for your time. We would like to meet up with you tomorrow? We want to talk more about what you saw. Please don't...no matter what do not enter that rink.” Sam said pleadingly.  
“B-but Yuuri’s a skater, we are so close to the Grand Prix Finale.” Victor piped in worriedly.  
“The Grand what?” Dean scrunched up his face  
“The Grand Pri. I’m a professional figure skater. I…”Yuuri swallowed thickly, “I have to p-practice.” Yuuri was scared. God was he terrified. But...he loved Victor. Victor wanted him to win...if he didn't continue...if he lost here...Victor might leave despite any promises made. Yuuri couldn't handle that. He was willing to...to be in the same building as that...thing for a few hours, for a few more days.  
“I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're dealing with here. No one should practice. You need to tell them all...but you...you especially can not get near that rink. This is to protect you. To protect your life and his.” Sam finished gesturing to Victor.  
“But…” Yuuri trailed off, he found it hard to fight. He was so conflicted, he didn't want to disappoint his coach but he didn't want to put his lover in danger.  
“Listen, We will talk about this. Tomorrow, we’ll text you tonight about where we can meet.” Dean sighed handing them a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it.  
“Do you really believe me?” Yuuri couldn't help but ask, Sam and Dean nodded. “Thank you.” He said, choking back relieved tears.  
The two agents waved stiffly before walking off, Victor sighed pressing his two fingers into the crease between his furrowed eyebrows. His eyes were squeezed, tightly shut and his mouth was cranked down into a frown.  
“Victor...I’m...I’m so sorry…”Yuuri’s voice quiver as tears streamed from his eyes, a sob building in his chest. Victor popped an eye open to look at Yuuri, he let out another sigh. He turned toward Yuuri and opened his arms wide, beckoning him to come. Yuuri practically threw himself into Victors arms. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and buried his face in his hair  
“You’re such a crybaby Yuuri.”

 

“So...it's not a Wendigo.”  
“Can't be. They...harvest the body. That guy was probably killed in a matter of minutes”  
“Werewolf?”  
“Didn't fit the description. Plus, what's with the music box?”  
“I don't know Dean,” Sam said, rubbing his neck, “We need Cas. He could help...and sleep. Sleep will help. So let's get back to the Motel.”  
“We can go to sleep after looking through the lore. And get dinner.” Dean said, eyes quickly leaving the road to look at Sam.  
“Yeah...Yeah I know. That kid, the one with the Russian looked pretty freaked. Even after seeing a freaky monster. I didn't think somebody would be that freaked out by it, but we’ve been through this. Guess normal people are...sensitive.”  
“Babies, normal people are babies. We’re the cool guys.” Dean said, raising an eyebrow and smoldering at himself in the rearview mirror.  
“Yeah? I don't know how cool a car from the 60’s is.” Sam chuckled looking Dean up and down.  
“Hey!” Dean snapped, “Baby is a damn blessing.”  
“You needed assistance, yes?” Came a gravelly voice said from behind them Sam took a sharp intake of breath and jumped in his seat.  
“Jesus!” Dean hissed practically swirling into the other lane. Dean glanced into the rearview mirror to see a pair of magnificently blue eyes staring back at him. “Cas you can't...Jesus, you can't do that!”  
“My apologies Dean. Anyway, I know you need my help. What is it?” Cas asked  
“Um...we’re getting dinner first Cas. Then we can talk about it at the motel.” Sam said, letting out a shaky breath.  
“Are you getting burgers?”  
“Yeah?” Dean replied raising an eyebrow.  
“I'll come with you then.” Cas decided. He sat back against the car seat, placed his hands in his lap and looked out the window. Dean let out a chuckle.  
“Sure Cas.”

 

“Hey Yurio.” Victor said, getting the boys attention. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face looked pale.  
Yuri looked up to Victor before looking back down. Victor glanced at Yuuri,who was standing next to him, before continuing, “What did you see yuri?”  
“A dead body.” Yurio answered with a shrug.  
“Was there anything else besides...the dead body?”  
Yurio’a face fell he shifted uncomfortably, “No, there wasn't .”   
Yuuri reached out and pulled Yurio away, who just stared at him, confused. Victor watched them as they walked away. Once they were away from Victor, Yurio pulled his arm away from Yuuri. Yuuri turned to him, “You saw it, didn't you?”  
Yurio gulped, “What are you talking about, Pig?”  
“No. You don't play dumb. You saw the thing with the horns and the claws too, right? I-I saw it. i could tell you were lying.” Yuuri said, glancing around at the occasional cop that would stroll by.  
“Yeah,” Yurio sighed after a few moments of silence, “I did.”   
Yuuri nodded before pulling Yurio into a hug and letting his eyes flutter close. Yurio struggled a bit, grunting and trying to shove Yuuri away. He tried, he tried so hard to keep the tears from dropping down his face. He tried so hard to not let the fear settle within him. But he couldn't help it. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.  
“It...it tried to get me, pig. It came after me.” Yuri choked out against Yuuri's shoulder.  
“I know,” Yuri said against Yurio’s soft hair, “Me too.” Yuuri opened his eyes, meeting Victors worried ones. Victor approached them, he placed a hand on Yurio’s back.  
“Did...did he…” Victor trailed off looking at Yuuri. Yuuri simply nodded. Yurio couldn't help but snuggle into Yuuri's warmth, he felt kinda...like a mom.

Ew wait, what the hell? Pork mom?

Yurio pushed himself off of Yuuri. “That...th-thing. It was I-in the corner of the rink…”  
“On the ice?” Victor asked, Yurio shook his head.  
“Off the ice...like the very corner of the building I guess, the…’rink room’. I saw the body. It saw me. It stared at me for a while me, then it...crouched I don't know. Then it was c-crawling at me. I just… I ran.” Yurio finished. His voice was quivering and he had to wipe a few stray tears from his face, “but...I'm alive...so that's a thing...I guess.”   
“Well, if you don't want to be...alone tonight, our hotel room is open. You're on the floor below us right? I just… I know I didn't want to be alone.” Yuuri said smiling at Yurio.  
Yurio rolled his eyes, “That's ‘cuz you're a baby, pig. It was in the rink, can't get me at the hotel, r-right?” Yurio rubbed his palms on his pants, before tucking some hair behind his ear.  
“Of course Yurio! You’ll be fine! There were some very nice...slightly offensive...um helpful agents here! They said they want to talk to us and you about...whatever it was you were seeing… I just...I hope they were agents. The seemed weird.” Victor Trailed off, Yurio’s head snapped to look at Yuuri.  
“You told the cops?! And they believed you?” Yurio clarified, Yuuri nodded. Yurio rolled his head back, “Whelp, looks like cry baby pig is going to the asylum. You got me into this too?!”   
“They sounded...they sounded like they believed me…” Yuuri pointed out, Yurio rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, yeah, okay.” Yurio grumbled, “I’ll talk to them. Now I just want to get back to the Hotel.”  
Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio all walked back to the hotel. Yurio did seem a bit off, more nervous than usual, less aggressive, still...pretty mean though.  
Yuuri and Victor were now in their hotel room, Yuuri lied on Victors bed, swiping through instagram. Victor was sitting at the small desk across the room and had his phone in his hand. However, he had a troubled look on his face.  
“Victor?” Yuuri called, Victors head snapped up at the sound, “What's wrong?”   
Victor sighed and got up approaching Yuuri, “Yuuri,” Victor whispered letting a hand skim across Yuuri's cheek, “I am so sorry for hitting you. Honestly, you were...you were scaring me and...I didn't know what to do.”   
“It's okay.” Yuuri said, brushing Victor's hand off his face, “My mom had to slap me once...when I was having a panic attack...well...three times. I'm used to it. Sometimes I freak out. I get it.”  
“That doesn't make me feel any better. That doesn't make it okay. “ Victor sighed. “Would you like some lunch Yuuri?”  
Yuuri was hungry, well, he was always hungry...or just wanting food. Yuuri's sleepy eyes glanced at the clock, “Its 3 ‘o clock. I think it's a bit late for lunch. But I can eat.” Yuuri shrugged.  
“Of course!” Victor cried, gathering Yuuri in his arms, “Of course my little pig wants to eat! 2 hours after breakfast and 3 before dinner!” Victor tugged Yuuri’s shirt up and ran his hands over his toned torso.  
“V-Victor? What a-are you doing?” Yuuri cried, trying to Shimmy out of Victors grasp.  
“Feeling your abs.” Victor mumbled.  
“W-why?”  
“Because I’m going to miss them when they're gone. I know you’ll get chubby again after the skating season...but that's okay! I like chubby Yuuri! Chubby Yuuri's butt gets even bigger!”  
“Victor! W-what the hell!?”   
“Let's go to a nice place for my piggy, okay? Somewhere very nice!”

 

Yuuri...had a lot of fun with Victor. Victor was actually really funny. Yuuri already knew that but, sometimes it would just set in how...perfect Victor was. Victor had looped his and Yuuri's (free) arms together as they walked back to the hotel. It was about 9 ‘o clock now. First they went to a nice little family restaurant with the best corned beef sandwiches anyone could ever taste, them Victor saw a pet shop, then Yuuri saw an arcade, and then they both laid their eyes on a huge candy store, which they totally raided.  
Yuuri was heaving huge bags of chocolate, jelly beans, gummy worms, lollipops and probably every other candy you could possibly think of. Victor carried a little bag of M&Ms popping some in his mouth between the threads of opinions and thoughts pouring from his mouth.   
Once they got back to the hotel Yuuri plopped on the bed with the bags. He opened a kit-Kat because those were his all time favorite, and scarfed it down.  
“This is awesome…” He sighed when Victor came out of the shower, “Candy for dinner.”  
“It is...but you're being very naughty!” Victor exclaimed dropping his towel to the floor and making his way toward the dresser. Yuuri let out a squeal and turned away from (A/N AMAZING SEXY SEX GOD VICTOR NIKIFO- im sorry I'm tired) the Russian man.  
“What d-do you mean?” Yuuri asked, staring out the window.  
“No practice? Candy for dinner? Not very good for a skater intending to win gold at the Grand Pri.” Victor trailed off.  
“You suggested we get something to eat! You agreed with me when I said we should go to the candy store!” Yuuri defended himself, rolling to face Victor again, relieved to see him in his sweat pants.   
“You're right,” Victor admitted walking toward Yuuri on his bed before letting his body fall over Yuuri, Yuuri gave a grunt, “I take responsibility as your coach...little pig.” Victor said as he poked Yuuri's belly.  
“I have to go take a shower. Don't eat any of my Twix.” Yuuri sighed as he rolled Victor off of him and made his way into the bathroom.  
“No fair Yuuri!” He heard Victor call as he closed the door. Yuuri let out a small chuckle and looked at himself in the mirror. God did he look awful. He poked the bags under his eyes, he really didn't get much sleep last night.  
He felt warm inside. Him and Victor had such a nice night. And despite looking like a piece of crap, Victor had still gone on about how beautiful Yuuri looked under the street lamps, and kiss him in the family diner. Victor was truly amazing.  
Yuuri jumped out of his thoughts at a large slam on the door. Not the bathroom door but...the door to the hotel room. Yuuri quickly ran out of the bathroom, Victor was now sitting up in bed, they stared at each other for a moment both confused and scared. The door shook at the force of whoever was on the other side. What was next caused Victor to jump up and sprint to the door.  
Through the banging and slamming…

“Victor! Yuuri! Help me! Open the door! Please!”

Yurios sobs rang out like a twisted song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Like I said before please forgive any mistakes in this work. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you for all the kudos! This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and it means a lot. Thank you!


	3. They're weird.  They're all we got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homosexual skaters find out a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has horrible grammar mistakes so please forgive me BUT OMG I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC I am a horrible person and I hate myself. I tried to get this up asap. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE. Make sure to share this fic wit all ya buddies <3 i love you guysss

Victor jumped out of bed at the cries. He sprinted to the door and quickly flicked the lock. Yuuri followed him after a few seconds of still fear. Victor swung open the door and Yurio tumbled inside. He let all his weight on Victor and Victor struggled to keep him up. Yuuri rushed to shut the door and place a hand on Yurio's shoulder.   
Yuri continued to sob into Victors chest, “I-It's coming. It's coming! Please...Please!” Yuris body shook.  
“Yuri?! What's wrong with you what are you talking about?!” Victor cried as he hauled Yuri over to the bed. He sat down and looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri gave him a helpless shrug.  
“W-We have to get help! W-we need to…IT was in my room! It's here! It's gonna get me!” Yuri was hysterical. He kept both his hands gripping onto Victor and Yuuri. His chest heaved with panicked breaths.   
Yuuri's face fell. He knew what Yurio was talking about. He knew exactly. It made his stomach contort in fear. Yurio suddenly whipped his head up to Yuuri.  
“I-it's coming for me.”   
Yuuri swallowed thickly, blinking away some tears. “W-what did it do Yuri? What happened?”   
Yuri shook his head, still hyperventilating, “My grandpa…”   
“What?” Victor places a hand on Yuri’s quivering shoulders.  
Yuuri reached out and ran his own shaking hand across Yurio's back, “Yuri, what happened?”  
Yuri Let out a sob, “It...I w-was sleeping. W-woke up and… I-it was on the side...it was looking right fucking at me! It was two inches away from my fucking face! And...And it grabbed me. I-It's tried to pull me under the bed. And it had this...this smile...it was...I-I can't describe it. I was trying to get away...I-I tried...and then it just s-stopped pulling and leaned into my e-eat and whispered...it whispered m-my grandpas name.” Yuri once again began to break apart, “I-It felt like a threat. I-I knew it was threatening me. I don't know...I-I just...I ran. I got out of the room and I-I fell when I got out the door. I turned back and i-it's was crawling. I c-came here because it was the only place...I just...My grandpa...how did it…” Yuri trailed off, taking shaky breaths. He was as composed as he could be right now. Yuuri was trying to be but...he was terrified. He could see the fear buried in Victors face as well.  
“I can't f-fucking stay here. Can w-we… can you guys come with me to like a Hotel or something...I just...Not with that thing.” Yuri stuttered. Victor nodded understandingly.  
“W-wait,” Yuuri's said, “We know some guys. Agents, remember?”   
“What? Those sketchy ones? Yuuri I don't think they can help us...we need-” Victor began.  
“That's all we have. I rather have them than just regular the cops. At least they...at least acted like they believed us. I don't think the police will care very much about this whole...thing. Listen, can we at least try?” Yuuri begged, looking to Victor with pleading eyes. His phone already in his hand. Victor opened his mouth to reply before slapping it shut and nodded.  
“I don't care who the hell we call. I just want to leave this...freaky ass hotel.” Yurio heaved an uneasy sigh.  
Yuuri’s eyes scanned the room for his coat, his shaky legs brought himself closer. He buried his hand in his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with the agents number on it. His fingers quickly dialed the characters.

 

“Yello? Dean said non chalantly into the phone, as he wiped the tooth paste off his face.   
“Agents? This is...this is Yuuri. We have a problem. The thing...the monster...Can we just talk in person right now? We are all pretty scared.” A light voice came through the muffled device.  
Deans face hardened. He looked at his brother just outside the bathroom through the mirror. He snapped his fingers getting Sam’s attention. Sam glanced up and Dean jabbed his finger at the phone.  
“Yeah of course Yuuri. Where are you buddy?” Dean said loudly so Sam could hear. Sam perked up and got to his feet, making his way to the bathroom  
“We are at the hotel. Um...the stuff...h-happened with a friend of ours. He’s too scared to stay at the hotel so...we were hoping we could come to you.”   
Deans eyes furrowed as another voice came from farther away, “Hey! Don't act like you aren't shutting your pants right now, pork boy! You would not stay another night here, you pussy!” It screeched.  
“Wow...he sounds...he sounds fun. Well...pork boy. Come to 4230 Wendell drive. We’re staying at Fulton Inn. So come by. Seems we have some talking to do.” Dean said. He quirked and eyebrow at Sam who shrugged in return.  
“Yes. Thank you. W-we’all be there soon.” There was a click before a pulsing beeping.  
Dean shoved his phone into his pocket, “It was ice skater dude.” He said.  
“Yeah I could see that Dean, what's wrong?” Sam sighed, leaning against the door frame.   
“Jeez princess. Apparently something went down with the monster. I think we’re going to have to tell them Sam. It's for their own safety. By now, I think they would believe us.” Dean sighed pushing Sam out of his way and stalking over to their small fridge. He opened it and pulled out a can of beer.  
“Yeah. You're right. We haven't found anything on it though. I don't know how we would help them. Yet, at least.” Sam sighed, Dean shrugged and tossed him a beer.   
“Just gotta figure it out Sammy.” 

 

“A motel?” Victor repeated.  
“Yes, just about 20 minutes from here.” Yuuri confirmed, nodding his head.  
“I don't know Yuuri. That seems very suspicious. They are FBI agents. Why would they be staying in a hotel. Don't you think they would at least have offices?” Victor asked.  
“Who gives a shit! If they're crazy we bolt, but we don't know that yet. What we do know is that the spawn of fucking Satan is on the next floor. Let's go!” Yurio yelled.  
Victor sighed nervously and stood along wih Yurio. Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder, “Trust me, okay? We’ll be okay.”  
Victor smiled warmly at Yuuri. He grabbed his hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles. “Of course we will.” He sighed.  
“Blek,” Yurio grunted as he waited at the door.   
“Okay let's go,” Victor said, unlocking the door.   
Yuuri watched as Yurio swallowed thickly, obviously not wanting to go out into the hallway. Yuuri reached out and placed a hand on his back. Yurio flinched before turning toward him, he rolled his eyes, but did nothing to brush Yuuri off.  
“I was just freaked out, Like I was back at the rink. Just worse this time. I’m not a baby.” He grumbled, Victor strode out into the hallway ignoring the conversation behind him.  
“Okay,” Yuuri said, “But I am a baby.”   
“I know,” Yurio agreed as he and Yuuri followed Victor. Yuuri could feel Yurio shaking despite the the glare plastered on his face, that would falter every few seconds to show the fear within him. Once they were in the car, Yuuri let out a nervous breath he hadn't realized he was holding. They wee driving for awhile before they got to the old, rundown, Motel.  
“Oh fuck. We’re gonna be murdered aren't we?” Yurio piped up from the backseat. Yuuri ignored him. His face lit up at the two boys leaning on the hood of an old Impala. Yuuri jumped out of Victors car, waving his hands.  
“Agents!” He called, relieved to see their faces in such a suspicious setting.  
“Yuuri!” He heard Victor hiss.  
Dean and Sam glanced up Dean grinned at them. He began walking toward the car, “Hey! You seem pretty happy, considering one of you just saw a monster.” He joked  
“Oh...I’m just happy to see you guys. This place is pretty creepy, w-why are we meeting here?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.  
Dean bent down and waved at Victor, “We won't kill you we promise. Just we don't have much money and this was literally all we could afford. Hey, there is a good burger joint near here so I’m not complaining. You want to go inside.” Dean suggested.  
Yuuri nodded, looking back at Victor who hesitantly climbed out of his car. Yuuri made his way to him and laced his fingers in Victors. Victor smiled at the sweet gesture. Yurio stepped out of the car, wincing as his socked feet touched the gravelly ground.  
“Wow kid,” Dean said, “You don't look too great.” Yurio just glared at him. Sam snickered as Dean awkwardly turned around and began walking toward the building. Once they were all inside the small motel room, they sat at a cramped table.  
“So...um Yuri? Could you tell us what happened.” Sam asked, looking Yuri in the eye.  
Yurio put on a stern face and recounted his story. The Men's faces contorted in confusion when Yuri mentioned that the thing knew Yurios grandfathers name. A few questions here and there, but that was it.   
Sam cleared his throat awkwardly,“Well...uh...how do we say this. Okay I’m going to throw this out there.” He stuck his hand out to Yuuri, who took it, slightly confused, “ Sam and Dean Winchester. We are...We are Hunters.”   
“Hunters?” Yuuri's asked, letting go of Sams and reaching out for Victors hand, hunters sounded...pretty intimidating.  
Dean scratched his neck, “Monster…Monster hunters. So…”   
Yuuri nodded his head, “M-Monster Hunters...you're...you're monster hunters.”  
“You're crazy,” Victor couldn't help but deadpan.  
“Agreed. We are out. That...I don't know what that was...but monsters aren't real! God let's just...let's get a priest! Or better yet? The fucking cops!” Yurio cried.  
“No! No! You can't go! You all are in danger! We don't know what this thing is! We’re looking through he lore. Until then you can't leave.” Sam shouted helplessly.  
“Well, you can't make us stay.” Victor stated standing up and pulling Yuuri with him.  
“Wait! We can prove it. We have a little angel buddy! He likes burgers and he can kill demons and stuff. We also know a fat ass Demon but that's beside the point.” Dean rambled.  
“Oh...oh my god. You are crazy.” Yuuri muttered.  
“No! Dammit! Castiel! Oh Castiel! Bring your almighty feathery ass down here right now! We need your help urgently Dammit! Come on Cas.” Dean called at the ceiling.  
Sam wiped a hand down his face as the three foreign men stared at Dean in horror. Yuri gave a growl, “Listen bud! If you haven't seen yet I am pretty damn upset right now, and don't need your damn fairytale game shit! Now you're going to-”  
There was a fwoop from behind Yurio.  
“You are quite the angry child.” A gruff voice said. Yurio let out a small yelp and Yuuri gripped to Victor tighter.   
“Oh...Holy shit. Was he here the whole time?!” Yurio gasped, Dean gave a breathy chuckle and shook his head. “Ugh! I know you're just fucking with us. We are leaving right now!”   
Castiel placed two fingers on Yurios forehead, “Sleep now child. Your anger will not solve our problems,” Castiel grumbled as Yurio let out the rest of his rant in a tired slur and fell to the floor.  
“Oh no Cas.” Sam sighed.   
Yuuri and Victor stared at Yurio in horror, “What the hell did you do?!” Victor cried.  
“Is he dead?! Did you kill him?!” Yuuri practically sobbed.   
Castiel squinted at the black haired man. Before shaking his head. “Would you like me too?” He asked as he reached down toward Yurios blonde hair.  
“No!” Everyone in the room cried. Cas pulled his hand back before looking at Dean.  
“Cas you're kind of ruining everything! We won't hurt you we swear We want to help you! Cas just doesn't have social filters!” Sam apologized profusely, going to pick up Yurio off the floor.  
“I thought you needed my help?” Cas squinted at Sam.  
“Not with killing an innocent child!” Dean hissed,shaking his head helplessly.  
“Well...I didn't think he was innocent. He was viscous. I thought he was something you were hunting, however I know you would not want to kill a child's vessel so i used half my grace,” Castiel explained, “So he should be fine.”  
“Cas, Just apologize!” Sam hissed as he laid Yurio down on the bed.  
Cas looked blankly at Victor and Yuuri's terrified faces, “My apologies. I concluded a bit too quickly. I hope I didn't scare you. I hope we can get back to work.” He grumbled, however it sounded as if it was rehearsed. Like he's been forced to say this multiple times.  
“I don't. I don't know how I feel about this. This is...it's…”Victor struggled to form a proper sentence. His eyes flicked between the two men and...thing with the overly blue eyes. “What are you?” Victor finally questioned.  
“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord.” The man said simply, “They are hunters, you know this.”  
“Y-you're an angel?” Yuuri finally piped up. Castiel turned to him and gave a stiff nod.  
“Call him Cas. He’s new to this whole human thing. Here's the thing.” Dean began, running a hand through his hair, “We know about every damn monster in the book. But...We ain't seen nothin like this before.”   
Yuuri let the words soak into his brain before giving a nod of satisfaction. Victor still stood with his brows furrowed, like he was trying to get his head around everything.  
Sam let out sigh, “Listen, I know this can be scary. You must think we are crazy but we promise you we are protecting you. We need to hear the kids side of the story. Things have been happening...things you dont want to know and are too complicated to explain. So we need you with us now more than ever.” His eyes glistened innocently, pleading to Yuuri and Victor.  
“Ok,” Yuuri said shakily, “I trust you.” Victor snapped his head up, his mouth opening and closing.  
Sam looked back at him, “Please, we swear. You are safe with us. Alone...not so much.”   
Victor sighed, “Okay...okay. Yes, we’ll stay with you. His name is Yuri...well, just call him Yurio. When...when he wakes up.” He swallowed thickly.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “When will that be Cas?”   
“Tomorrow. 1:30PM.” Cas answered sitting down at the table, scooting his chair a bit closer to Deans.  
“Tomorrow?! Cas I thought he just passed out.” Dean hissed, Cas looked to him and squinted.  
“He did. I never indicated it would be for a short time. Do you happen to have any...water? My ‘mojo’ has not been ‘top notch’ lately.” Cas air quoted each word.   
“Mojo?” Yuuri repeated.  
“His grace. It's been shabby lately. Basically his...angel essence.” Dean said, he stood up and walked over to the fridge. He swung it open and quickly grabbed some beers. He closed the door with his hip and handed each can to Yuuri and Victor. “Here, you guys probably need some cold beer.”   
“Thank you.” They both muttered.  
Yuuri stared at Castiel as he sat at the table. Anyone could tell there was something different about him, besides the fact that he was very… weird. There was an ancient aura around him, Yuuri didn't find it comforting. It should have been. The guy was an angel. But it irked him, he could feel a sort of power and protection surrounding him. It wasn't scary though...just intimidating. Castiel was intimidating.  
“Are you afraid?” Cas asked calmly, turning to look at Yuuri in confusion.  
“Well um no- yeah- wait no.” He stuttered, Castiel tilted his head, it reminded Yuuri of what makkachin did whenever he heard something outside.  
“I assure you you are safe with us. I no longer am looking to harm humans, or for loyalty. Though some would be nice.” Cas said flatly, however his tones wavered at the last sentence, shooting Dean a look, too quick to be noticed. Yuuri, however, noticed this immediately. He had his eyes trained on Castiel and he wondered...what was that look for? What did it mean?   
“So...you know. Do you guys want a room. Or...I guess if you want. You could stay here? I mean we can sleep in the floor.” Sam asked, tucking some hair behind his ear.  
Victor furrowed his eyebrows, wiping a hand down his face. “No...that's alright. We can have separate rooms.”   
Sam nodded, “Okay, two rooms… I hope you don't mind having the Kid stay with one of you.”  
“Well...actually we usually…” Victor trailed off, nodding his head at Yuuri, who was gripping to his bicep as his cloudy eyes gazed at the door.   
“Oh.” Sam said with understanding.  
Deans eyes flashed between them before his jaw dropped and he nodded, “Oooooohh.” He leaned into Sam, “This makes a lot more sense.”   
“Okay well, less money to spend right?” Sam said shrugging his shoulders.   
“We can take Yurio.” Yuuri piped in his eyes now on the sleeping boy.  
“Well…” Sam began, his voice faded as he saw the look on Yuuri and Victor's face. Suspicion. He had seen that a billion times. To be honest, he was sick of that look. Why did people do that? Well...of course they would make that face.  
“You can take the kid. Get some rest. We’ll be over at noon.” Sam finished, flashing a smile. Yuuri nodded.  
“How will we get him to the room?” Yuuri asked.   
“Well first I'm going to get you guys the room.” Dean said striding over to the door, and swinging it open, “Tell you when I have it.” Were his parting words.  
“I can carry him Yuuri.” Victor said.  
“I can get him there. With my,” Cas made air quotes, “Angel mojo.”  
Yuuri tensed as he stared at Cas.  
No! No, Cas that's not necessary,” Sam said quickly.  
“However, it's efficient.” Cas retorted.  
“Cas…” Sam leaned into him, “I kinda think the kid needs and wants to poop this week.” He whispered.  
Yuuri and Victor squinted at them.  
Sam sighed, “No mojo.” He said simply.  
“Angel mojo…” Victor whispered shaking his head as if he was trying to process all this.  
“Well, in reality it's my grace. That's just a name Dean gave it.” Cas said. Victor nodded shakily.   
“Grace. That makes it a lot better.” Victor muttered.   
“Speaking of your grace Cas. We have to talk about that.” Sam said. Cas looked up reluctantly. It seemed the subject bothered him.  
Luckily three knocks came from the door and Dean strolled in, easing the tension from that one sentence. “Got your room.” He said.  
“Thank you,” Yuuri with a small bow.   
“No problem,” he handed him a key. “Room 13a. We’ll see you in the morning.”   
Yuuri released his clutch on Victor's arm. Victor approached Yurio and heaved him into his back.   
“You got him?” Sam asked, and eyebrow raised.  
Victor chuckled, “He's a teenaged figure skater,” he adjusted Yurio so his arms were slung over Victor's shoulder, “He’s as light as a feather.”  
Sam gave a nod, Cas continued to squint at them, and Dean held open the door. Victor walked out first, then Yuuri.  
“Hey,” Dean called to Yuuri. Yuuri flinched then turned around. “I know this is freaky as all hell. But we're good people. We will help you. Also...sorry about what Cas did. He’s an angel.” Dean explained, and Yuuri nodded in understanding, Victor was now stopped and listening in.  
“A fallen angel actually.” He said with a shrug.  
Yuuri and Victors eyes widened in fear.  
“Well he's not entirely fallen! His grace his just withering a bit.”   
That didn't help.  
“He’s not like Lucifer! He's just kind of...human. We took care of Lucifer so you don't...need to…”  
That really really did not help. Yuuri and Victor were staring at him in a confused horror.   
“You should stop talking.” Sams voice called from inside he room. Dean nodded.  
“You're safe.” Dean said raising his eyebrows, as if he was offering the reassurance.  
Yuuri and Victor nodded. “Thank you. We will see you tomorrow.” Victor said.  
Dean nodded and shut the door. Yuuri immediately backed up and into Victor . He clutched to Victor once again.   
“What the hell…” Yuuri whispered after a few moments of silence.   
Victor laughed softly, “Yeah. I agree. This is really unneeded stress. Especially before your competition. We’ll sort this out though.”   
“Th-they're...good guys.” Yuuri nodded.  
“Yeah. Just...not the angel.”  
“What about me?” A gravelly voice said from in front of them.  
Both men let out shrieks. Victor has to dart back and forth in order to keep Yurio balanced, however yurio never woke up. He continued to snore like a lazy cat.  
“Please...w-we’re so sorry. P-please dont h-hurt us.” Yuuri rambled.  
Castiel shook his head, “I didnt hear what you said. You dont have to be scared of me.”   
“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said, his face now crimson.  
“Its quite alright,” Cas panted, “I just…” he swallowed thickly, “Dont have a ‘social filter’” He did it again, the air quotes. Yuuri couldnt help but giggle nervously.  
“Are you okay?’ Victor piped up. Castiels tired eyes looked up to him  
“I’m okay. Just...you wouldnt understand.” Cas said he begand to stand up before stumbling forward onto Yuuri.   
“Are you sure?!” He said panicked.  
Castiel nodded. “I just...shouldnt have done that.”  
“Done what?”  
“Fly.”  
“Wait when did you fly?” Victor asked. His eyebrows furrowed.  
“Just now. Dean uses the term ‘zapping’,” Cas pushed himself off of Yuuri, he muttered a small apology. Cas looked up to Victor again, still seeing confusion he offered another ‘explanation’, “I’m too fast for you humans to see. It can be quite a troublesome trait, I tend to frighten people. It just...It takes a lot of energy. I forgot how...lethargic I have been lately. I should have walked.”  
“Why didn't you just stay in the room?” Victor asked, adjusting Yurio on his back.  
“I don't sleep. Dean doesn't like when I watch him sleep. I sit at his car at night. Or look for bees. Though, they don't come out of the hive much at night.” Cas answered.  
“All night? You stay out here all night?” Yuuri asked.   
“Yes. It’s not as bad as it seems. Goodnight. You both seem tired. Sorry about...the child.” Castiel awkwardly pointed to the boy on Victor's back.  
Victor smiled, “It happens.”  
Cas nodded before marching away. The men watched in confusion.  
“Yeah he’s weird…” Victor sighed, "They're weird."  
Yuuri shrugged.

 

"They're all we got."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! So my two OTPs, DESTIEL AND VICTUURI!! I hoped you like the story and please forget any mistakes, missing words or grammatical errors. I suck at typing on my phone. Check out my account on FF.net where I got some junjou romantica stuff (I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT LET GO OF THAT ANIME). Leave comments, and sorry if it takes time to update, I'm working on the 2nd chapter now though so It should be updated soon. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
